


Сеульские кошмары

by Stoltz



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoltz/pseuds/Stoltz
Summary: Чангюн очень хреново понимает, что произошло и кто все эти парни вокруг. Помнит только нетерпеливое «Кусай!», а потом ничего, темнота. До него доходит, что совет Джонни об осторожности был не таким уж плохим, и что шататься по ночам где попало – реально дерьмовая идея, особенно когда на улицах творится непонятная хрень, которая бог весть как убивает людей, лишая их крови.





	Сеульские кошмары

— Ты сдурел совсем, — на стол с грохотом приземляется кружка с пивом. Хосок хмурится и продолжает: 

— Придумай что-нибудь поумнее.

Чжухон хохочет, откидываясь на спинку изодранного кожаного дивана, который стоит тут, наверное, со времён корейской войны. 

— Да ладно, неужели слабо? — он отпивает из своей кружки и небрежно вытирает остатки жидкости с подбородка. — Эй, Фил! Повтори! 

На столике очень скоро появляется большая стеклянная кружка, полная светлого пива. Чжухон кивает крупному парню и сразу отпивает. 

— Если нас поймают… — начинает Хосок, но Чжухон его обрывает.

— Не нас. Тебя. Если лоханёшься.

Хосок выругивается.

— Вот видишь! Хрен ты мне поможешь, если спалят. 

— Что думает наша принцесса Хёнвони? — чуть не мурлычет Чжухон, закинув последнему руку на плечо. Рискованно, думает Хосок. 

Хёнвон в обстановку забегаловки, в которой они и им подобные привыкли коротать вечера, в эти уродливые голые стены и исцарапанные деревянные столы, не вписывается. Он слишком выделяется своей идеально выглаженной белоснежной рубашкой на фоне смешавшихся в какой-то унылый грязный ком кожанок, футболок с глупыми надписями и толстовок. Хёнвон будто вылез из европейского средневековья, случайно оказался здесь и теперь не знает, что с этим делать.

У него завораживающие светло-серые, какие-то даже серебристого оттенка глаза, и ходят слухи, что в прошлом он с лёгкостью гипнотизировал своих жертв и выпивал из них всю кровь до последней капли.

Хёнвон цедит свой напиток из изящного бокала медленно. После очередного глотка он отнимает бокал от губ, языком слизывает алую каплю с губ, и выдаёт: 

— Думаю, ты проебал последние мозги, Чжухони.

***

— С тебя 35 тысяч, — Джонни укладывает комиксы в пакет и берёт протянутые деньги.

— Мог бы и скидку какую сделать уже, — Чангюн хмыкает, наблюдая, как друг достаёт из кассы сдачу и пересчитывает её.

— Мы и так по дешёвке продаём их, эй. Разоримся на скидках.

— …был найден труп, личность не установлена. Сообщается, что жертва скончалась от большой потери крови, однако серьёзных ран на теле не обнаружено. Ранее при схожих обстоятельствах скончались ещё семь жителей Сеула. Точную причину смерти и наличие связи между жертвами полиции обнаружить до сих пор не удалось. 

— Чёрт знает что творится, — буркнул Джонни, кинув хмурый взгляд на небольшой экран телевизора. — Слышал, маньяк промышляет этим ночью, так что шагай домой осторожнее. Станция не так уж близко.

— Думаешь, это маньяк? — Чангюн наконец отводит глаза от симпатичной ведущей новостей и смотрит на друга. — Как он их тогда убивает? 

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Мутно это всё, — только и отвечает он. — Хоть перцовый баллончик носи с собой, что ли.  
Чангюн цокает, забирает свой пакет с комиксами и машет на прощание другу. Джонни бы о себе заботиться, работает допоздна в этом раю для гиков, а путь до общежития неблизкий.  
Чангюн, к слову, обычный студент. Он любит информатику, изучает IT и математику, а ещё жизни не представляет без комиксов и всего вытекающего из них. Он весь – как один большой стереотип о ботаниках, но ему на это, в общем-то, всё равно.

В этот магазин, в котором работает Джонни и который носит гордое название GEEK, Чангюн наведывается почти каждый день. Иногда просто поболтать с другом детства, иногда и что-нибудь купить. 

К концу ноября в Сеуле ощутимо холодает, и ледяной ветер становится невыносимым настолько, что выходить на улицу совсем не хочется. Чангюн прячет нос поглубже в складках шарфа и прибавляет шагу скорости, как вдруг его неожиданно хватают сзади за плечи и сразу же оттаскивают в сторону, уволакивая в узкий проулок между кирпичными домами. Там темно, Чангюн видит только силуэты и от страха вообще перестаёт соображать. Кажется, их трое. Кажется, они спорят.

— Кусай уже! — шипит Чжухон, вцепившись в Чангюна с какой-то нечеловеческой силой. Чангюн предпринимает попытку пошевелиться, но Чжухон угрожающе рычит ему на ухо. Хосок колеблется, встречается взглядом с горящими глазами Чжухона, вздыхает, думая, что сто раз пожалеет об этом потом, и склоняется над шеей Чангюна, который вдруг весь обмякает в чужих руках и теряет способность стоять на ногах. Чжухон мгновенно теряется, растерянно смотрит на друзей и позволяет чужому телу на себе повиснуть. 

— Чего с ним? — шепотом спрашивает он почему-то Хёнвона.

— Он сознание потерял, придурок, — буркает он.

— Бросим тут? 

— А если что-то серьёзное? — Хосок паникует. Чжухон и Хёнвон прекрасно знают, как он умеет сгущать краски. — Вдруг у него приступ? 

— Усадим у стены, придёт в себя и пойдёт дальше по своим человеческим делам, не ссы, — Чжухон уже осторожно пытается проделать то, что только что описал, но Хосок говорит: 

— Мы должны забрать его с собой.

Хёнвон давится воздухом. Чжухон кидает на него взгляд и снова смотри на, кажется, поехавшего Хосока.

— Ёбу дал? 

— Очнётся и сразу отпустим! 

— Он всё слышал, он, блядь, видел, как ты его укусить пытался, как ты ему объяснишь, какого члена он оказался у нас дома?

— Хёну прикончит его раньше, чем этот откроет глаза, — вставляет Хёнвон. Он приседает на корточки перед бесчувственным телом и на всякий случай проверяет пульс. 

— Ну, он жив, — констатирует он.

— Видишь? Мы можем валить, — Чжухон разворачивается и делает пару шагов, а за спиной слышит возню. Оборачивается и видит, что Хосок взваливает человека на спину. Хёнвон интересуется, присутствует ли его имя в завещании Вонхо. 

— Какой же идиотина, — вздыхает Чжухон.

***

— С ним точно всё в порядке? 

— Выглядит вроде нормально…

— Он какой-то бледный.

— Может, он всегда такой.

— Может, ему нужны лекарства? У нас есть лекарства? 

— Минхёк, у нас кроме твоего пойла уже век ничего больше не водится.

— Может, сделать для него отвар…

— Вот после твоего отвара он и отбросит коньки.

Чангюн приходит в себя очень медленно, словно через вату слыша незнакомые голоса. Поначалу они все мешаются в неразборчивую кучу, но постепенно это проходит. Ему снилось, что его схватили посреди улицы какие-то сумасшедшие и куда-то утащили, а потом про него снимали репортаж для новостей, указывая на то, что его смерть стала девятой. Голова болит как после очень весёлой ночки. Он издает стон и открывает глаза. Всё плывёт и кружится, но наконец-то взгляд фокусируется на лице незнакомца, который навис прямо над ним, загораживая весь обзор.

— Нииииииии хааааааао, — лицо лыбится и с большим интересом его разглядывает. 

— Отстань от него, Лукас, — в предполагаемого Лукаса летит подушка и попадает ему в голову.

— Эй, он очнулся, — где-то сбоку раздаётся ещё один незнакомый голос. Чангюн жмурится, поворачивается в его сторону и видит мелкого пацана лет пятнадцати на вид. Куда он попал? 

— От тебя вкусно пахнет, — говорит мелкий. И очень мило улыбается.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — у дивана, на котором он лежит, появляется Вонхо. И зачем-то трогает Чангюну лоб.

— Я…

— Он просто грохнулся в обморок, Хосок, откуда взяться температуре? — подаёт голос Чжухон с кресла. — Это была его идея притащить тебя сюда, кстати, — делится он с Чангюном.

Хосок бурчит, что понятия не имеет, что чувствуют люди после обморока. Другой парень рядом с волнением склоняется над его лицом и после пары секунд беспокойного разглядывания интересуется: 

— Ты точно в порядке? Я могу сварить отвар. 

— Оставь его, Минхёк, ты же никогда не тестировал свою байду на людях. А вдруг он и правда помрёт? 

Чангюн очень хреново понимает, что произошло и кто все эти парни вокруг. Помнит только нетерпеливое «Кусай!», а потом ничего, темнота. До него доходит, что совет Джонни об осторожности был не таким уж плохим, и что шататься по ночам где попало – реально дерьмовая идея, особенно когда на улицах творится непонятная хрень, которая бог весть как убивает людей, лишая их крови. 

Но почему его до сих пор не сожрали? 

— Потому что мы не жрём людей, — Чжухон со скрещенными руками усаживается на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидит Хёнвон. Хёнвон же запрокинул нога на ногу, и даже в этой позе изящества и грации больше, чем в королеве Англии в лучшие её годы. — Но если тебе интересно, он, — Чжухон кивает вниз на нахмурившегося Хёнвона, — предлагал от тебя избавиться. Ты ему не очень понравился. Ему вообще мало что и кто нравится.

— Потому что ловить человека и пытаться его укусить, думая, что это забавно, - самое тупое, что могло прийти в ваши пустые головы, — выдаёт Хёнвон, смотря прямо Чангюну в глаза. Теперь Чангюн начинает его бояться.

— Он в общем-то безобидный, — произносит Чжухон, но с некоторым сомнением. 

— Эй, телепат, сворачивай свой экстрасенсорный сеанс, — Лукас запускает в него игрушкой розовой альпаки, но слегка промахивается и попадает в голову Хёнвона, до этого разглядывающего свои идеальной (кто бы сомневался) формы ногти. — Ой.

Хёнвон смотрит на приземлившуюся рядом игрушку и кидает её обратно в косого Лукаса. Попадая в цель.

— Вообще-то раньше он был не прочь завалить парочку людей на ужин, — тихо припоминает пацан и спешит добавить:

— Но это было давно. 

— Нам, наверное, стоит ему представиться, — вмешивается Лукас. — Я Лукас. А это Чжухон. Мелкого зовут Чэнлэ, — Чэнлэ в этот момент лыбится, издавая довольное "ы" и щурит глаза так, что они превращаются в две щёлки. — Этот синеволосый Хосок, та недовольная принцесса — Хёнвон.

Чангюн косится на Хёнвона, который при упоминании себя презрительно фыркает.

— А я Минхёк, — Минхёк решает не ждать представления в исполнении Лукаса (мало ли как он решит его описать). — Рад знакомству.

—А вот он, похоже, не очень, — хмыкает Хёнвон, наблюдая за лицом Чангюна.

— Я бы из-за твоих комментариев тоже себя стрёмно ощущал, — буркает Хосок.

— Если Хёну узнает, мы не сможем тебя защитить, — Лукас меняет тему, снова обращая на себя внимание Чангюна. 

Кто такой этот Хёну? Сколько их тут вообще? Где он? Зачем его сюда притащили? 

— Хёну это…

—…строгий батя, — заканчивает за него подросток. 

— Ему бы влить той бодяги для памяти и отпустить. Должно было остаться. Чэнлэ, сходи, — просит подростка Чжухон, и Чэнлэ уже успевает встать, как Чангюн моментально подрывается, жмурится от внезапной вспышки боли в голове, будто хорошенько приложился только что обо что-то твёрдое, и выдаёт скороговоркой: 

— Не надо ничего вливать, я уйду и никому ничего не скажу, только отпустите.

— Оно там с прошлого года стояло и давно испортилось. Я всё старое выбросил, — Хосок продолжает сидеть на диване рядом с Чангюном и обеспокоенно смотрит на гостя. 

— Он не расскажет, сказал же.

— Господи, — сквозь зубы произносит Хёнвон и отходит к холодильнику, выуживая из него пакет с чем-то красным. Чангюн не может оторвать взгляда от предмета в его тонких руках, пока Хёнвон невозмутимо переливает жидкость в хрустальный бокал. 

— Мог бы и потерпеть, пока наш гость не уйдёт, — неодобрительно ворчит Чжухон, косясь на бокал.

Хёнвон обхватывает бокал длинными пальцами и делает глоток.

— Не моей идеей было тащить его сюда. У меня есть потребности.

— Это что… кровь? В бокале? — раздаётся несмелый вопрос. Чангюн потрясённо смотрит на бокал и только спустя пару секунд понимает, что вопрос задал он сам. Вот придурок, кто только за язык тянул? 

Хёнвон лишь хищно улыбается, и Чангюн уверен на все 140 процентов, что видел на секунду обнажившиеся длинные клыки, чуть окрашенные в красный.

— Благодари судьбу, что не твоя, милый, — отвечает он и снова припадает губами к бокалу.

Чангюн готов снова потерять сознание. То ли от страха, то ли от абсурдности происходящего, то ли ещё от чего. Он думает о тех жертвах на улицах Сеула, о репортажах, а ещё о тех комиксах про Дракулу, которые он сегодня купил у Джонни и которые, похоже, так и остались валяться в подворотне. 

— Твои комиксы тут, не волнуйся, — Минхёк шуршит чёрным пакетом и кладёт его на диван. Он дружелюбно улыбается, и Чангюн даже улыбается в ответ. Неловко и как-то боязливо.

Он поворачивает голову и видит панорамное окно, а из него – невероятный вид на ночной Сеул. Он даже видит реку Хан, настолько близко дом от неё расположен. Они на верхнем этаже какой-то высотки. Не в каких-то страшных катакомбах, не в подвалах, а наверху. 

— Вы не боитесь солнца? Ну типа… не горите от лучей? 

Чжухон хмурится.

— Чего? 

— Ну или хотя бы светитесь…

Лукас фыркает.

— Насмотрятся сумерек и думают потом всякое дурацкое. С утра пропадает активность, и мы дрыхнем до заката. Вот и всё. 

— Тс-с, может, он думает, что мы ещё и чеснока боимся и превращаемся в летучую мышь, а потом носимся так по квартире от скуки, — хихикает Чэнлэ.

Чангюн тушуется и снова кидает взгляд на окно. Он о таком виде из своей комнаты и мечтать не может. Да и сама квартира невероятно дорогая. И не только потому, что дом стоит рядом с рекой, внутри всё обставлено явно не по-бюджетному. Минималистично, да. Но дорого. 

— Ему лучше валить, — встревает Хёнвон. — Пока не пришёл Хёну. Хотя он всё равно почует запах. 

— Вонхо скажет, что просто рядом с человеком стоял, — Чэнлэ опять глупо захихикал. Хёнвон закатил глаза.

Но смех сразу же оборвался, когда где-то в квартире раздался звон ключей и скрип входной двери.


End file.
